


Mistake錯誤(7)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Naive, reckless
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 我一直覺得國王是個溫柔的大傢伙私心希望至少給他一個機會…您怎麼看呢？：)祝您有段輕鬆的閱讀時光！
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mistake錯誤(7)

嘶，我覺得牙齒有點酸，真的不該咬得這麼用力的…Sans和Papyrus的表情忽然變得尷尬了起來，Alphys愣在旁邊一動不動，對她剛才發出爆炸性宣言時後的局勢感到不知所措。

「噢，Undyne…妳可以試試看，我知道妳有這個權利。」

Toriel對擋在她前面的女戰士露出慈愛的微笑，而女戰士黃色的眼球快速的在現場所有人臉上跳動，最後…她與我四目相接，我幾乎可以在上面讀出”救我”兩個字。

「…呃，媽媽？」

「什麼事，親愛的。」

「您說…」

她舉起一隻毛絨的手指打斷我，但她的臉上沒有任何不耐。

「孩子，永遠不要對我使用敬詞。」

「嗯… _ 妳 _ 說，想去找國王陛下------」

「是的。」

「那麼…我可以知道妳打算怎麼 _ 說服 _ 他嗎…？」

在Toriel的注視下，我才發現我不自覺的抓著自己的戒指--這似乎是我最近才養成的習慣， _ 不安 _ 的時候…她微微的低下她的目光，平常藏著的白色睫毛輕輕扇著。

「我的孩子…妳不需要為此擔心，我相信他足夠堅強以面對我的質疑，我們…用了錯誤的方式， _ 走得太遠 _ 了…而我也是。」

我很明白她的意思， _ 六個靈魂 _ …我心裡很清楚這是怎麼來的，但我一直刻意不去想起這件事，這是一場沒有任何贏家的 _ 戰爭 _ 。她的手指輕輕的移動、在另一隻手的手背上敲出不存在的聲音，在第三次落下後，她的手向我伸了過來。

「孩子…妳願意陪我走一趟嗎？」

我看向她的眼睛，不安讓我的肩膀往下滑落了一些。

「如果有妳在，我會比較平靜一點。」

她在臉上拉出微笑的時候微微瞇起了眼睛，她的目光一向柔軟，即便當初我說出要從她身邊離開、她的第一個反應也只是在眼角堆起眼淚，我將手握上、感受她的溫暖從手心傳來。

「如果我能幫得上忙。」

我在她的眼中得到肯定，而女戰士帶著試探的表情看著Toriel。

「…我們也可以陪同嗎？」

我沒有錯過Toriel是怎麼切換她眼底的溫度、她 _ 明顯 _ 對女騎士有所不滿，我輕輕的握了握她的手，感受她的嘆息是如何在我的頭頂上吹動頭髮，她微微的哼了一聲、偏頭點了一下，當我對女騎士微笑時，她露出了有點微弱的笑容回應我，然而在Toirle的瞪視下、那個可愛的笑容很快就消失了，回過頭、Toriel低下腰來將我撈進懷裡。

老實說、這真的很令人害羞，我可以感覺臉部的熱度正快速的上升，離上次被這麼抱著的日子有多久了呢？想想自己的年紀，我感覺耳朵也開始發熱了，於是我仍強烈表達自己能走，但Toriel非常的堅持，當她的目光又準備掃向女騎士、我只好請她手酸時一定要放下我，她只是抱緊我做為回應。

但我真的很難說自己不喜歡，不論是她走路時帶來的輕微晃動、還是她身上傳來的溫暖及香氣，都讓我感到有點想哭的感覺，當我將下巴靠在她的頸窩時、背上傳來輕柔的拍撫，這幫助我放鬆了肩膀，我不自覺的開始沉溺在這麼忽如其來的幸福感中，直到強烈的目光引起我的注意，越過Toriel的肩膀、我看見Sans帶著他的兄弟跟上了腳步，當Papyrus對我舉起大姆指時，我肯定自己的臉肯定變成了深紅色，從Papyrus發出無奈的叫喊的動作，我猜得到應該是Sans又說了什麼，微笑正在後方傳染。

Toriel將我帶進金屬門之前小心的將我往下滑了一些、以確保我不會撞上頂部，她往內站進了角落，接著是Papyrus和Sans，Undyne站在按鍵的角落，她的手指按在開啟的字樣上、此時所有的目光都落在門外的Alphys身上，她的眼鏡下方出現了害羞的深色陰影。

「…呃…我、那個…」

「alphys，我確定這裡沒有樓梯。」

Sans在臉上拉出了一個寬大的微笑，Papyrus對Sans露出了一個奇怪的表情、像是在質疑他的意思，Alphys只是低下頭讓臉頰染上更深的顏色，她的背上下了幾個深深的起伏，終於在第三次金屬門啟動並威脅著要關上的時候，她移動了她的腳爪，然後在第四次閤上門的時候、夾了她的尾巴。

「噢！我的天！Alphys！它還好嗎？！」

Undyne甚至在Alphys叫出聲前就做出反應、她用手掰開了金屬門並直接抓起她的尾巴、開始對尾巴上的腫脹吹氣。

「…呃----Undyne？我、我---我沒有那麼痛，可、可以放---放開它？」

我毫不懷疑如果女戰士沒有鬆開她的手、那麼Alphys可能會在下一秒斷氣，我的目光先是和Toriel交匯、然後是Papyrus，最後在Sans的大笑中得到肯定。

這裡真的有些 _ 什麼 _ ，不是嗎？不論是什麼，它都以一種溫馨中帶點尷尬的方式改變了我們之間的氣氛，我們必須死死的咬住自己的下巴或下顎，來避免笑聲從我們的嘴裡溜出去，但很顯然的、Sans很樂意將它推得遠一點。

「所以妳們現在要進來還是要 _ 出去 _ ？ _ (go out，約會) _ 」

「閉嘴！」

「ok，但妳知道的，如果這件事需要保密的話，先給點 _ 提示 _ ？」( _ tip _ ， _ 小費 _ )」

女戰士的眼神快燒起來了，Alphys的 _ 皮膚 _ 看起來也是。

「你再說一句…我---」

「ok，我懂了，我會在筆記本上 _ 註記 _ 這個，這是 _ 免費 _ 的。」( _ date _ ， _ 約會/ free 自由、單身 _ )

「SANSSSSSSSS！」

Papyrus忍不住在頭上拍出巨大的聲響。

「好吧，所以我們到底還在等 _ 什麼 _ ？這裡真的太 _ 熱 _ 了。」( _ water _ ， _ 水 _ )

Toriel笑到差點把我摔到Sans的頭上，當歪斜的門再度打開、我們幾乎滾成一團，直到我發現眼前是一片寂靜的白色，我的笑聲僵硬的消散在空氣之中。

「…這裡是新家(New home)。」

Toirle看著我、低沉的這麼說，我在她的臂彎中往前看，抑鬱的氣氛趕走剛才曾有過的歡快，Toirle的腳步輕柔的搖晃著我，但這裡的氛圍卻比Snowdin來得更冷冽、令人感到窒息。

灰白的城鎮似乎也讓Toriel感到不悅、她的腳步明顯加快許多，她快速的穿越小巷、無視路旁認出她的怪物們，當她停下時，我們在一個既熟悉又陌生的庭院前，熟悉的是它的外觀、原本的樹的位置只剩下一堆落葉，這裡像是Toriel的家，只是被一層冰冷的白色所覆蓋。

在入口前，我看到了熟悉的星星、下意識的看向Sans，他馬上就明白我的意思。

「女士，您應該累了…讓她自己下來走一走吧？」

Toriel沒有回頭就拒絕了。

「她沒有穿鞋子，等進了房子再說。」

我只能眼睜睜的看著她抱著我繼續往前走，但這顆星星正好就在我們的路徑上、當我們穿越時、溫暖的魔力纏上我的身體，一個呼吸的時間便起效了！但Toriel卻只是繼續往前走…這代表只有我才會讓它們發生反應嗎？這不禁讓我想起了Flowey說過的話…我必須再跟他對話，除此之外…線索太少了。當我思考時，戒指的反光讓我想起外公…他們是不是仍留著其它東西？除了戒指之外的？我有許多問題要問，但必須在私底下…我的目光飄向Sans，他臉上的微笑仍在標準配備狀態，但我知道、他沒有錯過我剛才的反應，他跟Flowey一樣，一直在 _ 觀察 _ 我，我可以理解…但是心裡有一小部份在抗議，我盡可能忽略 _ 它 _ 。

我們穿越的地方，格局跟廢墟幾乎一模一樣，所以當金色的光芒照在我身上時、我有些錯愕，一瞬間以為自己回到了陽光下…但氣氛冰冷，所以我第一個反應是近夜的日落，腳步聲迴盪在走廊裡，心裡有種好像不該在這的感覺，連Sans的笑容都略略的消退了，我的目光追向星星…當穿過轉角、回到灰色的長廊時，星星再度出現，當我看著它時我們再度穿越門廓，這次，陽光成束灑落、在金色的花海上反射出驚人的光芒，當我以為自己眼花時，我再度確認星星又出現在房間的另一角…為何這麼 _ 密集 _ ？

當我疑惑時，有一道巨大的陰影在移動…我原本以為是柱子的東西動了，當他轉身，我看見一個面容和善的山羊先生，他頭上戴著小小的王冠，眉頭低低的，用柔軟的目光注視著花海、手裡拿著灑水器靜靜的澆灑，光亮在他的眼底反射著金色的光芒，但在看見我們的那一刻，灑水器啪答一聲落在地上、將他的衣擺打濕了。

「Tori…？」

「不許你這麼叫我！」

「我…」

「若你真的有心、你早該就帶著靈魂出去收集不足的部份好回來解放地底，但你卻選擇讓所有的怪物們絕望的待在地底、等待人類落下？你只是不希望自己的名字沾染穢！偽君子！你怎麼還敢自稱是國王？你怎麼還敢用那麼親暱的名字叫我？你怎麼敢！」

她怒吼時、每一句話都在震撼著我，但我的重量確實的提醒了她我還掛在她的手臂上，當我們眼神交匯，我想她只是不想讓我看見她真的動手的樣子，她深深的呼吸讓自己平靜下來、用嘆息結束了她的怒火。

「…逐夢，我們不該再繼續收集無辜人類的靈魂…你曉得嗎？在你下達搜集人類靈魂的命令的情況下，這孩子仍努力的尋找解救地底的方法？你的良心不會痛嗎？」

他只是低著頭，什麼也沒能說出口。

「你看看她身上的傷口，告訴我，你想要她的靈魂嗎？」

國王的視線緩緩往上、與我交匯，我只看見他的眼底有無限的哀傷。

「…我很抱歉。」

除了他的聲音、一片寂靜，當他再度低下目光時，眼淚在金色的花朵上打出令人心痛的聲音我輕輕的拉了拉Toriel的衣袍，讓我從她手中慢慢落到地面，我試著說話…因為國王沒有為自己辯解。

「您一定是不想挑起戰爭，對嗎？」

他沒有抬頭，但我的眼角餘光可以看到Toriel正緊緊的握緊她的手。

「如果當初您直接行動、將地下的怪物們解放，那麼怪物們只會做一件事…為您復仇，也許您不一定是想保護人類，但您…肯定是用這種方式在保護王國…怪物們不全都是強大的，面對戰爭，必定會有更多的傷亡…如同先前一般，您…一定不希望怪物們為了您…」

寂靜停留在花室裡，只有眼淚滴落的聲響、細微而脆弱。

「您獨自忍受了這麼久…一定很痛苦。」

當我開始邁步、我可以覺得到Toriel的猶豫，但我只是加快腳步走過花海，因為我知道國王不會傷害我， _ 我感覺得到 _ ，當我站在他面前時，他甚至想後退。

「對不起，我的先祖讓您這麼痛苦，請給我導正這個錯誤的機會…好嗎？」

當我用戴著戒指的手輕輕拉住他大大的指爪，大朵的淚水就打在我的手上，發出啪答啪答的聲音，當我抱住他的時候，他並沒有躲開，當他抱我的同時、他毛絨的鬍鬚將我的頭都包了起來，我聽見耳邊傳來非常微弱的” _ 謝謝妳 _ ”，而我再次說了一次” _ 對不起 _ ”。

「…放手，我的孩子會被你悶死。」

Toriel抱起我的時候很溫柔，我沒有錯過她眼角聚積的淚光，當她轉身、我看見國王眼中寫滿失落…不，不該就這麼結束，我抬頭對著國王對他眨眼，他只是愣愣的看著我，我繼續對他眨眼，直到第三次、他才開口。

「…我…」

Toriel停下了， _ 我知道她會 _ 。

「我泡了一些茶…我們可以坐下…聊聊嗎？」

Toirel沒有反應，但我知道她在聽，我繼續對他使眼色， _ 這是你最後的機會 _ 。

「…教我怎麼做好嗎？我…我很笨。」

我可以感覺得到Toriel的肩膀往下滑了一點，當我回頭，我可以看到陰暗處一堆怪物們紮成堆的樣子，用力吸著鼻子做加油動作的一定是Papyrus，Toriel嘆氣， _ 我知道這會有用 _ 。

「你的位子夠多嗎？」

「…嗯。」

雖然回應的聲音悶悶的，但國王的微笑在陽光下閃閃發光，讓他看起來像一隻既巨大又溫暖的泰迪熊，當我回頭看向微笑的朋友們， _ 我知道我是對的 _ ，我低頭對著戒指許願，我將盡我所能，讓這一切美好成真。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直覺得國王是個溫柔的大傢伙  
> 私心希望至少給他一個機會…  
> 您怎麼看呢？：)
> 
> 祝您有段輕鬆的閱讀時光！


End file.
